Night Falls
by NightSid
Summary: The team is put to the test. What will the team do when the one thing that they can always rely on disappears? The group of people that is always there...is gone. Please Review
1. Ambush

Night Falls Chapter 1: Ambush

First Story. Short Chappy. It sucks, I know

Robin dashed through the shadows of night. He'd been seperated from the team, and was slightly panicking. The mission was simple, covertly stop the operation east of the Andes Mountains. Which so happened to be a large dark jungle. Which is great! "Where the h-" He started, but he stopped cold. There was a giant castle, right on top of a hill, in the plain open view.

What was going on?

**1 hour earlier**

**"**Jungle missions are getting annoying," Kid Flash complained as the team trudged through the night jungle.

"Not asterous?" Robin called back to KF from the front of the group. He was cutting through the leaves of trees, and Miss Martian was moving rocks and logs with her powers.

"I'm _**Hungry," **_KF complained.

"When are you not?" Artemis retorted.

" Hey! I-"

"Guys, if you're done flirting, I see a light."

In the very far distant area, there was a flickering light, that was just barely visible.

"Let's go take a look." Robin said. They agreed and Robin kept slashing through the leaves.

"We should've brought Kaldur or Superboy." Robin noted.

There was a rustle in the bushes. Robin turned and threw the birdarang he held into the bushes. There was a soft clang of metal hitting metal.

"Oh sh-" KF yelled as a man dressed as a knight ran jumped from the bushes, sword swinging toward KF. He or it, stopped midswing, as three explosive birdarangs destroyed his back.

To reveal nothing but machinery. "Robots." Robin said briefly before grabbing the sword.

"You okay Rob? You're awfully calm." KF said.

"Just tired." Robin lied.

"Are you sure?" KF asked, turning to inspect the knight.

"Fine," Robin lied again. He injected morphine into his arm behind his back, and pulled a bit of shrapnel from his arm.

Meanwhile, Artemis and Miss Martian started going down to the light. The floor of the jungle was so covered with roots that they had to keep their eyes to the ground. So they couldn't see the two knights with hammers coming when they knocked them out.

"Where's MM and Artemis?" KF asked suddenly.

Robin stopped inspecting the robot. "What?"

"They walked off." KF said.

Robin gripped the sword tightly. "Ugh." He grunted, starting to walk down the hill. He suddenly can hear the sound of a body hitting the ground. Robin spun, his sword rising to block a non-existent weapon.

_Click._

The ground under Robin exploded. He felt wind rushing through his air before he blacked out.


	2. Costly Escape

Chapter 2 Costly Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or JL

The last chapter... The mistakes... *sob* I'm too lazy to fix.

Robin observed the castle. He managed to stay calm, as most of the time they wouldn't kill until they had the whole team. He wasn't sure how he survived the blast. He lost the sword unfortunately.

The castle appeared to be fully guarded, with two .50 cal machine guns pointed to the front gate. The equivalent of firing sniper bullets out of a machine gun.

It would hurt. A lot.

Robin got closer, fifty meters or so. It looked like the roof was where the team was being held. The most guards were there.

Robin darted silently to the stone walls of the castle. What was this doing here? This castle. The walls were worn, and even at night the ledges and imperfections were easy to see. Robin started climbing.

A fifty cal gun suddenly had a light attached, and started swerving to observe the area. If that one got one, Robin thought, the one that was on the opposite tower would get one. He was just barely inside that tower's view. He climbed faster, as the other light switched on and started looking around the walls of the castle.

He moved across the wall of the castle to the first tower with the fifty cal gun. It was a simple tower, with only a railing and trapdoor at the top. There was no person manning the gun. There was a odd metal box with wired connected to a small box on the fifty cal. Robin climbed over the railing and disabled the bullet storage on the box. They wouldn't know it was disabled, as the light kept searching.

Robin looked over the edge down to the top of the castle. About ten knights, and the team were tied up in chairs in a circle. There was a man in a chair, with a cloak. Robin couldn't see his face.

Robin turned and threw a birdarang at the other fifty cal. It exploded, sending bullets flying onto the ground of the castle. The cloaked man stood up.

Robin flung himself from the tower, and landed right on a knight. The head, where the main processor was, was crushed and immediately disabled the robot. The cloaked man threw something that glowed blue. Robin grabbed a knight that turned to stab him. The knight received the blue object to his face. It exploded and covered his whole head in ice. Robin grabbed its sword and smashed the knight's head. The cloaked man ran as the knights ran to fight Robin. Robin soon had two swords and was obliterating the knights. The last two were the problem. Robin was blocking the first's blows, but the second kicked his leg, and broke it as Robin destroyed the first.

Robin grunted in pain, threw a explosive and destroyed the knight instantly. KF woke up as Robin hit the ground.

"Rob!" KF yelled.

Robin weakly grabbed a sword and cut KF's binds. Robin then blacked out.

Robin's vision returned on the bioship. KF had took off his mask.

"Rob, we're being chased, and we're out of ideas." Wally said quickly, hoisting Rob into a chair. They were over the ocean, speeding from the island. Unfortunately, Robin could see two metal birds with lances sprouting from their necks, ready to spear the ship.

Robin weakly rose his glove. The system slowly rebooted, and Robin started hacking into the Watch Tower.

"They're getting closer!" Miss Martian shouted.

Robin got into the Watchtower's computer.

The spear birds got closer and one of the spears pierced the bottom of the ship.

Since the bioship was connected to Miss Martian, she started sobbing in pain. The spear went through the ship and pierced the top.

"Full speed... T-to Happy Harbor," Robin grunted, his leg throbbing painfully, clouding his thoughts. The ship had a burst of speed, and the spear in the ship fell back.

From the Watchtower, Robin accessed a hidden file and activated weapon systems on the mountain.

The birds sped up and speared the ship once again. This time through the back.

"Faster!" Robin half shouted, quickly jumping through files to find the right one. The ship went even faster, but it was taking heavy damage. Miss Martian was half out, half controlling the ship. The spears stayed in the ship.

"Faster!" Robin shouted, still searching from his wrist holo computer. Outside, more birds flew and joined the two and made five.

Robin accessed the file, which held to the incredibly long link to the deepest part of the Internet. He pressed the link. It led to a page with a single text bar on a black screen.

Robin typed in the code as a faint line appeared in the distance. Miss Martian hit the floor as another spear went through the ship.

"Got it!" Artemis ran and took control, tossing her bow aside. Robin nodded and continued searching for the file.

The holes in the ship became more and more numerous. The mountain was in full view. Robin sent a distress signal and started activating what he was searching for. One of the spears tore off the view point of the ship.

_Click_

_Click_

**Boom**

A red beam erupted from a unseen part of the mountain and obliterated both wings of the bioship, and destroyed all the birds. The hanger doors opened and the big and tall room opened to the ship. Artemis roughly managed to not hit a side wall, but drove straight into the back wall. The ship exploded. The bioship was dead. Robin and the others were flung from the wreckage and around the room. All of them were knocked clean out.


	3. Soon After

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or DC

Right to it. Sorry I haven't updated at all. School is gong to stop me from updating a lot

Chapter 3: Recovery

Artemis woke up to darkness. Instantly, she sat up, and instantly regretted it. She had a pounding headache. Judging by the soft bed, she was in the medbay. She groaned under her breath and laid back down.

The few lights of medical equipment were enough to keep her awake. Artemis could hear tossing and turning to her right. She glanced at the advanced medical equipment, which said that whoever was beside her was having a nightmare. Artemis turned the other way and after a while, managed to fall asleep.

Lights flared on. Artemis shot up, headache nonexistent. Kaldur stood in the doorway and sheepishly looked at her. "Sorry Artemis," He said, "Wally is already in the kitchen. I was seeing who was awake. "

Artemis sighed, "It's okay." She felt like she hadn't slept in days. She glanced to her right. Robin was burrowed under the covers, the only sign that it was Robin was the mess that was his hair. She had an odd urge to touch it.

She turned quickly to Kaldur. "Is everyone okay?" Artemis asked, pulling the blankets off her and getting off the bed.

"The only one with bad physical damage is Robin. M'gann-…" Kaldur stopped, glancing back in the kitchen, purposely avoiding the question.

Artemis's gaze snapped to his face. "How is she?"

"Bad," was his only answer for her.

"What's wrong?" Artemis had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"We aren't sure. Is it true that the bioship is gone?" Kaldur said.

"In the explosion, I only remember hitting the ground." Artemis replied. She started walking to the kitchen.

"If the bioship is gone, that may have hit her hard mentally." Kaldur called to her.

Wally looked up as she entered the room. He actually swallowed before talking, "You okay?" He seemed quieter than usual.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Artemis asked.

"Worried 'bout Rob." He replied, looking down at the three empty bowls of ice cream.

Artemis admitted to herself that she was worried about the little guy. "Shouldn't Kaldur contacted the League?" Artemis said aloud to herself, wondering why the League wasn't swarming the place.

"No idea." Wally said glumly, standing and dragging himself to the fridge. He pulled out a tub of ice cream. Artemis gave him an odd look as Kaldur came back in the room.

"I'm going to contact the League. Again." Kaldur said, looking out of character as he had an irritated scowl.

Wally and Artemis followed him as he went into the main room. Kaldur did the motion to call the holograms. The holograms flickered on. The hum of the holo was also quieter than usual. Wally looked confused like Artemis.

"What is wrong with this place?" Wally voiced.

"I'm not sure." Kaldur said."When I heard the crash the power went off. Superboy was sleeping."

"Where is Superboy?" Artemis asked as Kaldur scrolled through the League contacts. She couldn't help but notice a contact called "Agent A." She noted that to ask Kaldur or Robin later.

"He's with M'gann" Kaldur said.

Kaldur selected Batman. It rang until a short message rang out. "Not Here" was all Batman's pre-recorded message said. He proceeded to call Aquaman, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman. Nobody answered. Artemis took a shaky breath. Kaldur called the rest of the League. Still, they all rang out.

"Maybe they're on a mission?" Wally said hopefully.

"No, they tell us that, at least in a message." Kaldur said, as he closed the holograms.

A few hours later ,Robin stirred awake. He immediately shot up, and when he suddenly became dizzy he rolled and accidentally fell off the combined with his confused mind,he immediately started spewing curses.  
His next thoughts were cleared because of the pain. Was the team okay? His hand went to pull himself up, using the medbay bed, but he missed as his leg let out a cry in protest. The room was dimmed, and there was a faint light coming from outside the room. After he managed to get on the bed in the semidarkness.  
He remembered activating the Mountain's defenses. It took power from the mountain and directed it into a laser. He squinted and saw that he was alone in the room. The bed beside him looked like someone had been in it. He breathed out, relieved. Everyone was fine. He slowly drifted to sleep.

Artemis was not happy. At all. No word from the League, and turns out that the zeta system is offline. The usual monotone voice had told her that it didn't have enough power. Great.  
She went out to the outside cliff edge. Robin hadn't woke up. It had been two days since the crash. Kaldur was looking to see if the explosion had damaged any wiring or anything that would cause them to lose power. Wally was eating. M'gann was still out. Wally was eating. Superboy was watching M'gann. Wally was eating. The fridge was empty. Wally was eating.  
Sigh.  
What was going on? 


	4. Watchtower Unresponsive

Night Falls Chapter 4- Watchtower Unresponsive

**Hey guys, got this up faster than usual, I even had time to edit it a bit. I'd like to confirm eventual Spitfire. I will listen to any questions and most likely answer them in a AN. Reviews inspire me to write more. Please tnonegative or spam reviews. I can't find the delete review button. Here we go!**

* * *

Imagine Artemis's surprise when she walked in the medbay and saw Robin sipping happily on a cup of water. Wally was bouncing off the walls, happy that "Rob" was awake.

"You doing okay?" Artemis asked Robin.

"Yeah. I should be able to walk in six weeks at the most."

They could both hear a soft ding. Robin pulled out his phone from the belt next to his bed. He smirked, typed something, then sent a message back. He reached to stuff it back in his belt but Wally dashed over, snatched it from his hands, and ran in the direction of the living room. Robin swore. "Wheelchair! Now!"

Artemis went to the edge of the room and got a wheelchair. She pushed it to Robin and he got into it as quickly as possible. He started rolling quickly from the room. Wally was laughing madly, running from room to room.

Robin turned back to Artemis. "Belt!" He shouted. Artemis grabbed his belt and tossed it to him.

"Who's this?" Wally shouted. He had slowed and was looking at Robin's pictures. Robin swore again and started fumbling with his belt compartments. Artemis suddenly had a overpowering urge to step back.

Kaldur walked in and looked amused at the developing scene. Robin pulled out something from his belt with the letters KF on it. It was a small orb, completely black except for the yellow letters. Artemis tried to keep a sane mind. The thoughts "We're all going to die" kept coming to mind.

Robin glared at Wally. Wally slowed, still not noticing his certain doom. "So you do have a thing for redheads! Who's this chick?" Robin threw the orb.

The ground was suddenly covered in ice. Wally slipped and fell. Robin rolled over, pulled the phone from Wally's fingers, and happily rolled back to the medbay. Kaldur walked over to Wally. The ground was already melting. Artemis couldn't hold it in. She started laughing, pointing at Wally's surprised face.

An hour later Robin was sitting on the couch typing. Suddenly a thought came to his mind. "Where's the League?" He said aloud, putting down his laptop. "They have ways to get to us other than the zeta beams."

Wally met eyes with Artemis. "Umm," Wally started, looking away from Robin.

"We haven't been able to contact them. None of them picked up." Artemis said.

"What?" Robin shot up, and started to call Batman from his phone.

No answer.

Robin started staring at his phone. He didn't seem sad or angry, just irritated. Wally and Artemis started arguing over something or other, until they heard someone calling. They turned to Robin, who had stopped and was calling someone.

The person picked up and they had a short conversation before Robin put up his phone. "I called Roy." He said.

"And?" Wally said, laying back on the couch. "Is he coming?"

Robin nodded, and then started staring at his phone again. Throughout the next hour he muttered something indecipherable and occasionally called someone.

Another hour later they heard a roar of a jet engine. "Roy has a JET?" Wally shouted, running to the hanger bay. Artemis got Robin into the wheel chair again and they followed.

Kaldur was already there. A green, arrow shaped jet flew through the still open hangar bay and landed on the circle where the bioship used to park. The cockpit opened, and a slightly angry Roy jumped out.

He pulled something glowing from a bag in the ship. "Fuel cell," He said briefly.

"Uhh... Roy?" Robin said, as Roy pulled out a grappling arrow, and looked at the main generator.

"Yeah?" Roy replied, aiming the arrow above the generator.

"What are you doi-" Roy fired the arrow.

"Getting the zeta to the Watchtower working." Roy replied as he activated the pull mechanism and he swung to the generator.

"Archers." Wally said, crossing his arms.

Artemis hit him in the back of the head. They immediately started arguing. Kaldur shook his head, while Robin looked out through the bay doors. In the distance you could hear an explosion.

A little over ten minutes later they got in uniform, with the exception of Robin, and went to the zeta tubes. Robin decided to stay behind, but he would work as a mission organizer. He gave them headsets to put on their head, so Robin could see what they see, and coms for communication.

When Robin tried to contact the Watchtower, he found all the sensors offline, and all life support systems disabled. "You'll need some oxygen equipment." He said. He tried to turn on the holograms. As soon as they turned on, the dim lights became brighter. They grabbed thin suits and masks. Just enough to keep them alive until they got to the life support systems. As Robin kept looking, he noticed the gravity system was still online in the Watchtower. What? Didn't make any sense. Whatever turned off the life support may still be there if they left on the artificial gravity generator.

"Bring some firepower. The gravity is still on, so whoever did this may still be there." Robin said, starting to activate the zeta tubes.

Roy, Wally, Artemis, and Kaldur got ready to go. Robin bypassed security systems, and directed energy into the zeta tubes. "It'll take three hours for the generator to make enough power to get you back here. So, you'll be there awhile. "He said, finally pulling the cave's power together.

The light as the back of the tube flickered on and the holograms dimmed. "_Emergency Zeta Tube Activated. Override R22. Access Granted. Particle Transmission to Watchtower Powered_." The computer announced.

"_Recognized, Granted_." The light became blinding and Roy, Kaldur, Wally, and Artemis stepped in. "Good luck," Robin whispered, turning to the dim holograms.

* * *

**Please review.**


	5. Dark Watchtower

**Chapter 5- Dark WatchTower**

**This isn't my favorite chapter, but it works. It's the longest so far though. Any mysteries will be slowly cleared up. Thanks, please review. Sorry if it's a bit slow.**

* * *

Wally wasn't sure what to expect on the other side of the Zeta Tube. Zombies? Aliens? Both? Instead, it was pure darkness. Instantly he stumbled and fell into Artemis. She swore and grabbed him by his arm and pulled him up. All Wally could see was darkness. It was pitch dark. Suddenly a faint blue light appeared in front of Wally. Kaldur's face was faintly illuminated.

"_Are you guys there? Hello_?" Robin said, through their radios.

"Yeah, um, did you know the lights are off?" Artemis replied.

"_Hold on. Uh... The main lights are unresponsive. What floor are you on_?"

"We're not at the dome." Roy noted.

"_Bottom then. You'll need to go up to the floor under the dome for the life support_." Robin replied.

The group collectively groaned.

"No lights?" Kaldur asked Robin.

"_Maybe I can get the backups on_?" Robin said uncertainly.

Roy pulled out a arrow that had a flashlight on the end. He lightly flipped a switch and the light turned on. He lifted it and pointed it out into the darkness. It barely pierced it, but they could faintly see the ground. Artemis got her bow ready and put an arrow on the string. Roy carefully stepped forward, light slightly illuminating the floor.

So they began their journey through the dark corridors. They had to go up a little over fifteen floors. Roy and Artemis took the lead, then Wally, then Kaldur. They didn't even talk. So, of course, the silence was getting to Wally.

Wally was getting jumpy. He couldn't see behind him, or to his sides. Artemis was dead silent and focused on being prepared to take down any intruders. The halls were wide, so there was so much room for an enemy to be lurking outside the light's reach.

A hour later they finally reached the right floor. Roy was down to his last light. They could see a faint light on the other side of the corridors. Wally couldn't take it anymore. He dashed forward, his only goal being the light. Halfway there, he slipped and fell on his back on some liquid.

Instantly Artemis started laughing, lowering her bow. Wally felt the sting of embarrassment. Roy's flashlight arrow's light faintly lit him. The embarrassment turned to dread. The liquid was very dark. Wally shrieked and stumbled to his feet.

Blood?

"_What's going on?_" Robin shouted through the comm.

"I-I think there's blood on the floor." Wally said, shaken.

Kaldur walked forward and leaned down to examine the liquid. "Maybe," He mused.

"Let's get the life support on." Artemis said, her bow once again ready.

Wally was looking in horror at the liquid that covered him. Roy lit the ground. They continued, the maybe blood going down the whole hallway. Artemis got a sharp arrow ready.

After they got to the end of the hallway, there was a single metal door with a window. Wally took a light arrow while Roy and Artemis were on either side of the door, ready to shoot if something was behind it. Kaldur leaned down and broke the knob with his water bearers. Kaldur took a few steps back to kick it in.

Kaldur ran forward and kicked the door down. Roy and Artemis immediately turn and point arrows through the doorway. Wally did his best to light the room. The metal walls had panels and control boards ready to be used. In the center was a control board with a vent in the middle. It was one of the many oxygen vents. Someone or something turned them all off. Artemis and Roy went in first. Wally and Kaldur next. After doing a quick survey of the room, Roy set to work getting the vents on.

"_I think I found the lights_!" Robin shouted through the mic, as red lights turned on, illuminating the room. "T_he hallways are all lit with the normal lights, that room's lights were completely unresponsive, so I managed to get the emergency on there_." He said.

Wally looked up. The single round light at the top of the room had a small crack in middle. Right where the bulb was.

"I got it on. It'll take half an hour to completely fill the Watchtower with oxygen. "Roy said, getting his bow ready.

"This floor?" Kaldur asked.

"There's more vents here, so less than five minutes." Roy said, starting to walk to the door.

"Time to investigate!" Wally said with fake enthusiasm.

"_Get focused guys. Check what that liquid was_." Robin ordered.

Wally took a deep breath and examined his stained space suit. The liquid was a very dark green. Artemis took a arrow and got a little on the tip. She examined it before shrugging.

"A lab is on this floor." Kaldur noted.

"I think we can take off our helmets." Roy said, reaching to release the clasp on his helmet.

Wally nervously met eyes with Kaldur before they both released their helmets and took them off. Oxygen. Wally took a relieved breath and Artemis took off her helmet.

"Good, let's get to the lab," Wally said, taking off his suit and straightening his mask.

Roy reached for the doorknob.

There was a unmistakable sound of metal bending and breaking. Wally quickly looked for the nearest person. Artemis. Wally ran and pushed her to the ground.

What looked like a giant arrow head pierced the wall and went through the room. On the back of the arrow head a metal pole came in from outside the room, pushing the arrow into the room. Wally was pushed off of Artemis by her. She grabbed an arrow and fired it into the back off the pole.

Kaldur stood and calmly cut the pole as the back of it exploded from the arrow. Wally started screaming in a not so manly way. The arrow head fell and destroyed the central control. The oxygen kept coming though.

Robin had gone into Artemis's view and saw her fire the arrow at the pole. Robin swore colorfully, immediately trying to get the sensors in the Watchtower on for the billionth time.

"_I'm trying to get the systems online_!" Robin shouted through their headsets.

"What good will that do?" Roy shouted, tugging at the door. Whatever that was behind the door had somehow gotten it stuck. Artemis started climbing the broken wall, bow on her back. Kaldur started cutting through the door. Wally stopped to clutch his new bruises on his arm.

Kaldur got the door broken as Artemis jumped through the hole in the wall. What looked like a giant green flower had grown from the floor, with several sharp metal arrows as arms.

"_Poison Ivy._" Robin said quickly, still trying to turn on the sensors, "_Why can't we have a quiet mission_?"

Roy and Artemis instantly fired arrows at the deadly flower. Two of its sharp spears shot towards them. Wally ran with super speed towards the center flower as Kaldur, Roy, and Artemis fought the spears.

Three spears tried and missed him as he got closer to the flower. He was about to be able to touch it, when it opened and a female figure in green stood in the center. She stretched her hand towards him and vines flew towards him.

He started running around the huge plant. The vines got tangled and hit the ground.

"What are you doing here?" He shouted, uselessly punching the huge vines with spears. It wasn't being effective at all.

Wally quickly assessed his surroundings. The flower had seemingly sprouted from the floor, bending the metal. The floor had folded back, and had sharp edges. The flower had ground just a foot above those. If he could get it down on the spikes...

"Roy!" Wally shouted, gesturing to the spikes.

Roy turned from his current battle, and nodded in understanding. He dashed over, leaving Artemis and Kaldur to fend off the spears they were fighting. Roy pulled out an explosive arrow and fired at Ivy. The idea was that the blast would force the flower down, but he didn't expect it to have its own anti air defenses. Thorns shot from the flower and exploded the arrow in midair.

Roy turned to his right, and only had seconds to dodge a spear. He avoided the tip, but was hit by the pole. Arrows became loose in his quiver and they flew out, scattering over the floor.

Wally swore, dashing to grab an explosive arrow. Spears went to stab him as he ran, but completely missed him. He grabbed an arrow, and with the hope that it was explosive, he threw it at the spears that were fighting Artemis and Kaldur. The poles exploded and clattered on the steel as they hit the ground.

Wally grabbed arrows and with super speed he threw them at the flower and its spears. Some arrows just uselessly bounced off, some burned it slightly. Some got stuck in it, some froze it. The most effective was the explosive arrows. There were more and more holes, and suddenly it sunk onto the spikes, and then through the hole with Ivy on it. She still seemed oddly silent.

Roy looked up to see most of his arrows gone. He swore several times at Wally before getting up.

"It worked didn't it?" Wally said, putting his hands up.

Roy just grumbled as Artemis and Kaldur walked up to them.

"Wally! We could've taken it down more effectively!" Artemis shouted, smacking him on the back of the head.

* * *

Robin sat back. He didn't understand why Ivy was there. How had her plant survived without oxygen? There was one small green house, and that was all. Barely enough to fit the flower.

"Check the greenhouse," He said through the radio, and after a short conversation the team went off to find it.

There was something bigger going on. How had Ivy gotten inside? How did she get the flower inside? It was obvious that the green stuff was from the plant, but how had it gotten from the greenhouse? The hole wasn't there when they first went down the hallway.

They needed help. He had to convince Superboy to leave M'gann.

"Superboy?" He said aloud, knowing that Superboy would hear him through his powers.

"They-they need my help don't they?" Superboy said, face downcast.

"How's M'gann?" Robin asked.

"She's just out. Do they need my help? How will I get up there?" Superboy said, fists clenching.

"Whoever took down the bioship didn't do this. I think." Robin said unconvincingly.

"Send. Me. Up. There." Superboy ordered, his eyes practically glowing red. It was clear that he needed to let off steam.

"Fine. The zeta tube should be able to send you up. It's gotten enough to send back another if one of them is injured."

Robin set the Zeta tube to the Watchtower. Superboy walked into the blinding light.


	6. Watchtower Mystery

**Chapter 6- Watchtower Mystery**

**Prepare yourselves... for the worst thing I've ever written! Please Review!**

* * *

After a short conversation between Robin and the squad on the way to the greenhouse, they all decided to meet Superboy halfway there. If it was even possible, they were even more on guard on the way to meet Superboy.

They all had their weapons out. There was a odd silence on the tower. Normally the main computers were all humming as someone was on monitor duty. Though the only one of them used to that was Roy. Though as a new member of the League, he didn't go on many missions with other Leaguers. He did monitor duty. A lot.

* * *

A little while later, they saw Superboy. He seemed angry. Instantly the small squad started crying inside. If Superboy was angry, it was likely that the WatchTower would go out of orbit. He tended to like to break everything when he was angry.  
So they began their journey to the greenhouse. The only place with enough dirt for roots to grow. Superboy just walked slightly behind the group, fists occasionally clenching.

After a short ten minutes they had the door in sight. If you could call it that. The frame of where the door was was completely destroyed with the door, metal sticking out in sharp shards. Inside the not as small as they thought room, it was overly green.  
When Artemis heard that the greenhouse was "small" she didn't imagine it to be big at all. The whole room was about the size of the dome, with a small creek and plants everywhere. They carefully made their way to the room, even Superboy and Kid Flash being stealthy.  
Artemis was the first to look inside. On the other side of the room, there was a cloaked figure standing over Ivy, who was laid on the ground. The figure looked like he was a man. He pulled something from Ivy's neck and picked her up and put her over his shoulder. The cloak was so dark that even as he turned, they couldn't see his face. The completely lit room didn't seem to illuminate him at all. Artemis didn't realize she was reaching for an arrow until it was already on the string.  
The figure just emitted danger.

"Who is that?" Robin crackled through their radios.  
The man turned and looked in their direction. Artemis quickly pulled back her head. Everybody tensed, realizing someone had looked their way. Superboy took a step forward. Roy put out his hand and shook his head. His hand was roughed shoved away. Superboy suddenly ran around the corner, letting out his signature roar.  
"Did he hear Robin? How?" Roy asked Artemis as they turned the corner to fight. Wally had already ran by them in a blur.  
"No idea." Artemis said, looking forward, reaching for an arrow.  
Until the figure disappeared. Superboy and Wally were a few meters from him when he disappeared into smoke. They stopped immediately. Artemis heard a slight sound, and immediately turned to look down the hallway behind them. The figure stood at the end. He just stood there. The light above him went off. Wally ran towards him, picking up momentum, until, the lights in the whole hallway went out. They couldn't see Wally.  
"No!" Artemis shouted.  
She grabbed Roy's last light arrow from his quiver and fired it into the darkness.

It briefly illuminated Wally laying flat on his back, and no sign of the figure. A few seconds later the lights came back on. They rushed forward, Artemis reaching into a pouch on her belt. She pulled out a few medical supplies and leaned down over Wally. Roy stood guard, giving her an odd look. Kaldur had stopped and was examining Wally.  
Artemis noticed pellets on the ground. She decided he must have tripped over them. He just had a few bruises on his head. She put the supplies away and shook him. He muttered something.  
"He's out." Artemis said, looking up.  
"The pellets tripped him? Didn't Cheshire do that once? Perhaps she was the figure?" Kaldur noted, grabbing Wally by his arms and pulling him up.  
"It didn't look like her," Artemis replied, "Maybe another Shadow?"  
"Maybe." Roy said.

"Where's Superboy?" Kaldur asked as Artemis grabbed Wally's other arm.  
"He's not behind us?" Artemis said, turning.

The greenhouse and the corridor were empty.  
"Great." Roy grumbled.

Robin mentally battered himself. He should've given Superboy a camera. Now Superboy could be anywhere on the Watchtower. Maybe the figure had kryptonite. Superboy could be captured, injured, or worse.  
He sighed for the millionth time that day.

* * *

Artemis was the first to notice that Wally was stirring.

"He's waking up!" She exclaimed, gently getting him laid on the ground. Wally muttered something and stirred.  
Wally's eyes opened. "Am I dead?" He asked, hand reaching for Artemis. She slapped his hand away and glared. "Never mind." Wally said, pushing himself up.  
"I tripped?" Wally asked, still getting up.  
"We didn't get to drag you far." Kaldur said, pointing down the corridor. They could still see the spheres that had tripped Wally.  
He dashed over to them and picked up one. It was identical to Cheshire's.  
"Any idea Robin?...Robin?" Wally asked.  
"No...no idea." He replied, deep in thought.

Then they started what they came for. Looking for the League was a number one priority. The League's rooms were scattered about the tower. Some rooms like Batman's and Martian Manhunter's were the closest to the dome. Others were scattered on other floors.

"I want to get back. Just let me run ahead and search the rooms and for Superboy," Wally offered, stepping forward.  
"So you can trip and get stabbed? No thanks, the debriefing after this mess will be long enough," Roy replied, putting an arm in front of Wally.  
"He's right." Robin said, making it final, as he had control of the Watchtower.

So they slowly began their journey through the tower, searching each room. There wasn't even a thud from Superboy, from wherever he was. Each room had been completely void of life. Nobody was there.  
The figure and Ivy had completely disappeared. The only thing they could do was wait at a zeta tube until Superboy showed up. So, the whole team decided to wait at the dome's zeta tubes.

Unfortunately, the Watchtower didn't have good heaters, so the majority of team was sitting arms crossed, glaring around at each other. Kaldur, who was used to the cold, just stood, occasionally practicing forming shapes from his water bearers. Artemis and Wally watched, completely quiet. They were all absorbing the day's events.  
Only Kaldur heard the distant thudding. He formed his weapons into swords and got into a fighting stance. Artemis, noticing the sound of fists on steel, got to her feet. Wally and Roy stood after her.

Under the center of the dome, the metal floor dented upward suddenly. After another pound, the floor broke, and a small robot was thrown through the floor, flying upwards. It lost momentum, and fell back down, but a fist grabbed it from the hole. Superboy climbed out of the floor and proudly held up his prize, a monkey robot from Ivo.  
They all put away their weapons.  
"Just- just head back." Robin pleaded, trying to stop an argument before it started. He activated the zeta tube, and they all reluctantly walked in.

They all walked out of the tube and went their separate ways. Kaldur, who was annoyed to no end about the madness that had occurred, was walking to the hanger to get access to the ocean. While others were going to their rooms or back into the zetas.  
"Wait!" They all turned to Robin. "It would be safer to stay here for a week or two to see if they return. We could all help each other out." Robin said.  
They all realized the good reasoning behind that and groaned.  
Robin grinned


End file.
